A camera module has become a standard feature in mobile phones, tablets, and notebooks. Iris recognition is a new feature of such camera modules and may be used in mobile devices as well as other systems to limit access to information, tools, and locations to authorized people. Information, tools, and locations include computers, software, digital accounts, rooms, buildings, and military bases. For effective iris recognition, the imaging lens of the camera module must have a relatively narrow field-of-view (FOV) and high spatial resolution sufficient to resolve thin lines of a human iris. Conventionally, such a smaller FOV lens system has more than six optical surfaces, which increases production costs, and has a relatively long total track length, which prohibit its integration into a thin device such as smartphone.